


born bad

by rhllors



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, F/M, Mentions of Suicide, Prostitution, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her mug shot, Ravenna has perfect red lipstick, a smirk sharper than a knife's edge and there isn't a hair out of place on her head, blonde hair perfectly coiled upwards. Finn would expect nothing less from his dangerous sister, who was born for nothing less than infamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	born bad

**Author's Note:**

> It's a love story for the new age  
> For the six page  
> Want a quick sick rampage?  
> Wining and dining  
> Drinking and driving  
> Excessive buying  
> Overdose and dyin'  
> On our drugs and our love  
> And our dreams and our rage
> 
> \- National Anthem, Lana del Rey
> 
>  
> 
> Girls like her, my grandfather once warned me, girls like her turn into women with eyes like bullet holes and mouths made of knives. They are always restless. They are always hungry. They are bad news. They will drink you down like a shot of whisky. Falling in love with them is like falling down a flight of stairs.
> 
> \- Black Heart, Holly Black

In her mug shot, Ravenna has perfect red lipstick, a smirk sharper than a knife's edge and there isn't a hair out of place on her head, blonde hair perfectly coiled upwards. Finn would expect nothing less from his dangerous sister, who was born for nothing less than infamy.

 

 

The story goes like this.

Brother and sister are poor. Brother and sister don't want to be poor.

Brother and sister steal a fast car and rob 200 banks until they aren't poor again.

Brother and sister get caught, arrested and incarcerated.

(Didn't you learn to never trust the media for the true story?)

 

 

It starts like this.

Ravenna stands on street corners, selling herself because she's got nothing left to offer the world. She makes good money, sucking cock and marvelling at punters who've told their wives they're staying late at work. Her blonde hair is bright and she can play an innocent flower with relative ease.

Normally, she would return to Finn at six am with a bra full of notes, coddled in a fur coat. Sometimes, she wears a purple necklace of bruises or a new limp, a new cut lining her cheekbone. She's always got a smile made of murder. 

On a sticky summer's morning, she doesn't get home until the sun is halfway through the sky. Finn sits and sweats and waits for his sister to get home. He prays to a God that has never cared about them before for her safe return, asks for some heavenly sign that she's safe. He knows, anyway, that there is a kitchen knife sharp enough to slit his wrists if she never gets it back.

Then, the crummy front door bangs open. Ravenna's splattered in blood, and the money is bulging out of her bra. Between her carefully manicured fingers, she's twirling a pair of car keys. Beads of sweat run down her face, falling onto her décolletage and landing a cut that is already scabbing over. 

Finn thinks she looks like an angel; a beautiful, terrible angel.

"He tried to fuck me up," she says, and Finn can see the clear outline of a revolver shoved under the thin line of her dress. "So I fucked him up."

She pulls the money out and chucks it on the table--Finn can see there must be at least 50 grand in 100 dollar notes on their table. Ravenna grabs a bottle of whisky and settles on his lap, swigging down the noxious mixture as if it's water. She grabs his chin and places her mouth on his, transferring it from her to him. It's terrible, shitty whisky, but the taste of his sister makes up for it, and there is a hint of bloody copper somewhere. _Ambrosia_.

"Let's burn this place to the ground." she murmurs, before dropping the whisky on the floor and capturing his lips again.

 

 

Ravenna starts a riot in prison.

(of course)

 

 

They put on their most expensive clothes and jump into the sleek car that Ravenna had stolen. Finn buys a couple of couple of flashy guns and four bottles of vodka before they hit the road.

The first bank is some backwater town in Texas, and they roll in, guns blazing and take the lot. The bank manager tries to get out his gun, but she shoots off his hand with the high-calibre shotgun, second guessing his action, and then he's far too busy screaming to worry about the gold in the vault.

She kisses the shiny silver of the safe, leaving a red imprint in the shape of her lips on the cold steel and Finn makes a noise at the back of his throat--an almost reprimand, but Ravenna simply looks at him, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised and laughs.

As they move to leave, Ravenna grabs onto a pregnant woman and her son, chucking the boy at Finn and holding the terrified girl in headlock. They move quickly to their car and the Cops can't shoot because killing a lady and a kid? Not great for their public image, to say the least.

Before they drive off, Ravenna pulls the diamonds off her the woman's ears and places them in her own (and the girl wets herself, piss mixing with the cobbles on the dusty road).

 

 

Finn can't decide whether he hates her or loves her. (or maybe he loves her so much he hates her)

 

 

As they leave the tenth bank, Finn takes a bullet to the shoulder.

It's too high up to leave any lasting damage, not so terrible that they'd have to visit some backstreet doctor (they are being hunted too much now to risk visiting a hospital and the questions that came with a bullet wound) but bad enough to stain her white dress with a bloody scarlet. She drives erratically, swerving to avoid pedestrians and attempting to keep pressure on the wound--she's glad, this time, that the cops haven't followed them. She does love a car chase, but keeping her brother alive is her priority at this point, and it would be an awful shame if her one ally bleed out as they sped down the road, searching for the quietest motel she could find.

Ravenna checks them in and her sharp smile and too large tip stops any odd questions being asked about the state her 'husband' was in, and she has to carry him up the final staircase before unceremoniously dumping him on the bed, his blood leaking onto the stained sheets at an alarming rate. Grabbing a bottle of Vodka, she tips it into his mouth, hoping that maybe the alcohol would numb his pain before she has to operate on him.

Splashing her hands in the drink, she grits her teeth and pushes two fingers into the wound. Finn yells--screams, really, but they would both deny that later--and she keeps digging until her fingers slide over the cold bullet, fired in the midst of a shoot-out. 

After she's stitched him up, she washes the blood off her hands, watching it swirl down the drain pipe. She stares at her hands a long time after that, memorising every callous, wondering what these hands had ruined. They'd killed the punter who had tried slice her throat, disfigured that bank manager, stolen those earrings, taken money and lives with little remorse. Even when she's scrubbed every fleck of red from her cuticles, they would always be stained, always red.

Next door, Finn groans. Ravenna knows there are more important things to agonise over now--now her brother bleeds.

(This is her only moment of possible regret. Ravenna is made of steel, unbreakable.)

 

 

His sister breaks out of her prison cell with an unholy vengeance. She fucks a prison guard and then shoots him with his gun, letting herself and a thousand over female high-security prisoners out into the world.

Finn laughs. Ravenna is like wildfire, and containment of her will never be permanent.

 

 

Finn is staring at the ceiling of his cell. If you'd care to listen (or if he ever wanted to talk to you), he could tell you that his cell is ten paces long and five paces wide. There are 826 external bricks on the wall and 1989 internal bricks, all of which are the size of his hand's width. Sometimes when the air is hot and he hasn't drunk enough water, he feels like he is back in their crummy flat, sweating, praying for his sister's safe return from the street corners because the sun is half-way through the sky and she really should be back now. Ravenna maybe a tidal wave wrapped in a woman's hide but it's a woman's hide all the same, and he knows what men can do.

It really must be a Tuesday, as his favourite dream is playing out in front of him. Ravenna stands in the doorway of his cell, gun in hand and tears tearing through him like a barrage of bullets. She holds her hand out and Finn stares because she's never done this before--maybe his heart finally gave out, maybe that bullet wound festered and he's dead and this is heaven or hell or wherever they belong (if Ravenna is with him, it's heaven) and she makes a sound at the back of her throat, something like impatience, so very her that even his mind wouldn't be able to replicate it.

 _Is this really happening?_ he thinks, listening to the sound of gunfire and screaming echo in from outside and her mouth moves into a sharp line, amusement and exasperation swirling together.

"Yes, brother, and you did just say that at loud." and it's like nothing's ever changed, like they hadn't been parted for a year, as if they had never been betrayed and sent down for the rest of their lives. They could have just left that first bank, stolen diamonds glittering in her ear-lobes and Finn grabs her hand, reaching for the gun of the fallen Cop outside his cell. It's familiar in his hand, and emptying a round into a prison guard's head makes him feel more alive than he has since he arrived in this shit hole, his Ravenna-free hell.

"Once we're out of here, we're going to pay a visit to that girl and her boyfriend." she says as they move quickly through the prison. "The one who testified, remember?" _how could he forget? She was beautiful, but what was the moon to the sun?_ Ravenna is talking but she's not expecting Finn to reply, talking and talking and talking because they have been apart for so long he finds glory in the sound of her voice, never mind the tale of vengeance she wants to enact against the beautiful girl who had sold them out. Her boyfriend had been a cop, one of her old punters, and it was their fault they had been parted and suddenly he wants to tear their heads off, bathe in their blood. Those that parted him from his sister are his greatest enemies.

"Sister." he says, forcefully, more forcefully than he was ever before. "I will give you their _hearts_."

 

 

Ravenna lies naked as the day they were born, wrapped in the finest silk sheets. A cigarette dangles from lips and her lipstick is smeared over Finn's face.

"Do you think we're going to hell, brother?" she asks, her voice rougher than gravel. She rolls on the bed, so that her legs straddle waist, moving so that they are nose-to-nose.

"I think, sister, if we're going to burn, we better make sure we deserve it." Finn smiles and she echoes him, and they are together, moving in harmony, one full person only when they are entangled in each other's embrace.

Nothing ever ends, not really.

**Author's Note:**

> for tgreyjoys. this got--majorly out of hand.


End file.
